deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabel Haloway
Annabel Gilles Haloway is the mother of Lena and Rachel Haloway as well as the wife of Conrad Haloway. She is largely known for not being affected by the cure and still being able to experience love despite the fact she has been cured three times, once without anesthetic. Early Life Annabel Haloway was born in Portland, Maine around the time the Great Sanitation occurred. Some of her first memories were of the ash that would blow in with the wind and sting to the touch due to this event. Her sister, Carol Tiddle, was born almost exactly a year later. g Annabel's mother was one of the first supporters of the cure and received it even before it was mandatory, mostly to forgot her husband's infidelity. She eventually forced her husband to get cured as well and Annabel admitted that her father was better for it. Annabel still showed reservations to the cure, however, as before her procedure could officially take place on her eighteenth birthday, she ran away to Boston. While there, Annabel managed to hide with several other runaways in an older couple's home who were above the cutoff birth year for receiving the cure and thus could die in love. While there she tried to get a cure faked in a "Brain Shop" but soldiers came in to bust the place. She crashed into a boy her age and would've been captured if he hadn't let her slip away during which she stole his wallet. Annabel learned from his wallet that his name was Conrad Haloway and became infatuated with him. Several days after the bust, she attempted to use his credit card at a grocery store and was caught as a result. She was sent back to Portland and cured. Annabel didn't realize the cure hadn't worked until she got her matches several months later and saw Conrad Haloway--who had recently moved to Portland--as a result and felt her infatuation once more for him. She picked him to be her pair and the two were married sometime after. Marriage and Children By all accounts, Annabel and Conrad's marriage was a happy one, despite the fact that one was cured and the other uncured. Conrad did his best to listen and be respectful and Annabel loved him unfailingly. It seemed that Conrad was never able to fully love her back although there is one occasion that seemed to indicate otherwise. Their marriage resulted in two children: Rachel and Lena. Very shortly after the latter's birth, Conrad was informed he had a brain tumor and died shortly after as a result. .]] Conrad's death hit Annabel deeply. She would weep sometimes in the middle of the night when she thought everyone else was asleep and wore a dagger-like pin that he used to own around her neck at all times. One time she forgot to close her curtains before crying at a photograph of her husband and as a result was reported by a neighbor to be infected. She was brought back to the labs for a secondary procedure, and when that didn't work, a third one without anesthetic because the doctors thought this might be causing the cure to not take root. Regardless, these procedures had no effect on her emotions. Lena's memories of her mother were mostly happy ones. She remembers how her mother used to experiment with pancake flavors for fun, and play games with her daughters. She would sing to Lena as a baby and have dance parties with her daughters when the curtains were drawn shut. Nevertheless, Annabel knew there were risks involved with this behavior. Whenever they got too loud, she would make them all be quiet for a while to ensure the neighbors wouldn't call the regulators. One time when Lena was injured and Annabel went to comfort her, a woman admonished Annabel for her behavior and from then on she was more careful to hide her emotions. Sometime around this she also first became involved in the resistance. The Crypts When Lena was 6 years old, Annabel disappeared. For the longest time Lena believed that she had committed suicide--and had even attended her funeral--when in actuality her mother had been imprisoned in the Crypts. Annabel spent the next 12 years in Ward 6's solitary confinement before managing to tunnel her way out with the dagger pendant she had from her husband. During all her time there, she never gave up that she would escape or see her children again. With the help of Thomas, she escaped in February of the year Lena turned 18, and disappeared into the Wilds. Thomas was convicted of helping her escape and was thrown in the Crypts himself. Pandemonium By this time, Annabel was at the top level of the resistance. She appeared near the end of the novel, helping Lena escape out of New York, though she never revealed her identity and Lena only finds out later that it was her mother. Requiem Annabel accidentally meets up with Lena when trying to help those escaping Camp Waterbury and is forced to reveal her identity. Lena is at first angry with her mother for not immediately finding her after she escaped but the two eventually form a loving relationship once more. Physical Appearance Annabel is described as being a little taller than Lena, standing at about 5'4". Lena remembers her as having red hair, and smelling of lavender soap and lemons. She also has icy blue eyes, and a crooked face. Trivia * Annabel's prisoner number in the Crypts is 5996. * Her name was unknown until Pandemonium. * She is the highest ranking person named in the resistance. * She is the only character known to have been completely unchanged after being cured. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Uncured Category:Supporting Characters